1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle air pump for inflating, e.g., bicycle tires. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle air pump in which a closure mechanism is provided to hold the bicycle air pump in a closed position.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Many riders carry a bicycle air pump with them in case of a flat tire. Bicycle air pumps are often configured to be mounted to a bicycle frame member such as the down tube or the seat tube. In some cases, two spring clamps are used to both attach the bicycle air pump to the bicycle frame and to hold the bicycle air pump in a retracted position. When the bicycle air pump is detached from the bicycle frame, the bicycle air pump can inadvertently move to an extended position.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle air pump in which the bicycle air pump is normally held in the retracted position even when detached from the bicycle frame. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.